jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Albrecht i Łupieżcy
Albrecht i Łupieżcy (ang. Alvin and the Outcasts) — szósty odcinek serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jego premiera odbyła się 25 września 2012 roku w USA i 18 kwietnia 2013 roku w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis Czkawka usiłuje znaleźć dowody, że poprzednie wydarzenia (W smokach nadzieja) są nieporozumieniem, a wszystkim wandalizmom winny jest Pleśniak. Tymczasem na wyspie Łupieżców, jeden z największych wrogów Wandali, Albrecht, ma dość smoków. Postanawia znaleźć smoczego pogromcę. Fabuła Smoki, które jeźdźcy zostawili na Smoczej Wyspie w poprzednim odcinku z powodu rzekomych zniszczeń, tęsknią za swoimi właścicielami. Wydaje się, że najbardziej cierpi Szczerbatek - ciągle wraca do siodła Czkawki i wypatruje jego łodzi. W tym czasie jeźdźcy zapalczywie próbują znaleźć smocze łapy i pazury, które wykonał Pleśniak, aby podrobić ślady smoków przy miejscach zniszczeń, i które wrzucił do morza. W czasie poszukiwać Sączysmark znajduje swoją maczugę z dzieciństwa. Po rzekomym spaleniu zbrojowni przez Szczerbatka, Stoick i Pyskacz rozpaczają nad brakiem broni. Pyskacz jest zdenerwowany, gdyż teraz są bezbronni, i obawia się, że jest to doskonała okazja na atak na Berk. Rozmawiają o Albrechcie Perfidnym, największym wrogu Wandali. Tymczasem na wyspie Łupieżców Albrecht Perfidny ma dość smoków, z którymi nieustannie musi walczyć, i planuje pod osłoną nocy napaść na Berk. Nie chce jednak walczyć ze Stoickiem, ale poszukuje "Pogromcy Smoków", czyli Czkawki, by pokonał wszystkie bestie. Nie wie jednak że Czkawka nie walczy ze smokami, a je tresuje i spodziewa się wielkiego, silnego wojownika. Czkawka rozmawia z ojcem, przekonując go, że to wszystko wina Pleśniaka, lecz nie może pokazać dowodów. Po rozmowie przechadza się z Astrid, która dziwi się, widząc statek cumujący koło skał. Okazuje się, że to nie jest statek z Berk, a okręt Łupieżców. Przyjaciele szybko informują o wszystkim Stoicka. Gdy wikingowie przygotowują się do obrony, wódz bierze ze sobą kilku ludzi, chcąc zaskoczyć Łupieżców w lesie, a starców i dzieci wysyła na Plażę Thora. Czkawka prosi ojca, aby ten pozwolił popłynąć mu po smoki, gdyż bez nich nie mają żadnych szans. W końcu się zgadza, nakazując ostrożność, ponieważ Czkawka nie wie do czego zdolny jest Albrecht. Łupieżcy wchodzą do wioski, zauważają zepsutą broń Stoicka i wyśmiewają się z jego siły. Czkawka mówi Śledzikowi, aby ostrzegł jego ojca, a sam idzie powiedzieć o sytuacji Grubemu. Pyskacz i Stoick przygotowują pułapkę na Łupieżców w lesie. Czkawka nie zdążył i Łupieżcy zabierają Grubego i Wiadro. Biorą również jeńców na plaży. Gdy Albrecht przepytuje Astrid, gdzie jest Czkawka, on sam się pokazuje. Albrecht i jego podwładni śmieją się, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że on to "Pogromca Smoków". Czkawka mówi, że to on wypędził smoki, każąc mu się rozejrzeć. Albrecht, zdziwiony, chce dowodu. Wtedy Czkawka, chcąc dostać się do Szczerbatka proponuje, aby popłynęli na Smoczą Wyspę. Podczas rejsu na wyspę, Stoick i przyjaciele Czkawki również przygotowują łódź. Ich taktyka polega na zniszczeniu katapult przeciwnika, aby smoki mogły zrobić resztę. Astrid miała za zadanie pójść po wierzchowce przyjaciół. Gdy Albrecht z Czkawką wchodzą na ląd, Szczerbatek walczy na niby z Czkawką, przesuwając go w stronę siodła, aby ten mógł je założyć. Wtedy razem odlatują, a Albrecht zdaje sobie sprawę z podstępu. Nagle w statek uderzają pociski z katapult. W ogniu walki Wichura, robiąc unik, zrzuca Astrid na statek Albrechta, który bierze ją za zakładniczkę. Czkawka przerywa ogień, lecz Stoick każe strzelać w wodę. Robiąc zasłonę z pary wodnej, daje szansę na odbicie Astrid. Gdy dziewczyna jest bezpieczna, wódz wskakuje na statek Łupieżców i walczy z Albrechtem. Wygrywa i każe jeźdźcom spalić statek. Gdy ze statku nie zostaje nawet deska, odlatują na Berk. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Albrecht Perfidny, Bestial i inni Łupieżcy pojawiają się po raz pierwszy; *Smoki zostają oczyszczone z zarzutów i wracają na Berk. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Stoick *Pyskacz *Pleśniak *Gruby *Wiadro *Sven *Albrecht *Bestial *Łupieżcy *Wandale *Mieszkańcy Berk Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Smoki atakujące wyspę Łupieżców (min.Koszmar Ponocnik) Ciekawostki *Oryginalny tytuł jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Alvin i wiewiórki". *Pleśniak ujawnia, że wygnanie smoków nie miało wystarczająco dużego znaczenia dla niego. Chciał także, aby Czkawka zniknął z Berk. *Gdy Łupieżcy atakują, Pleśniak mówi: "ani sztuki broni", podczas gdy w kuźni Pyskacza widać kilkanaście dobrych oręży wojennych. Błędy * Gdy Sączysmark oddaje maczugę Albrechtowi, w następnej scenie nie ma jej. Link do odcinka *Albrecht i Łupieżcy (kreskoweczki.pl) Zobacz też it:Alvin e i suoi guerrieri en:Alvin and the Outcasts es:Alvin y los Marginados de:Alvin der Heimtückische (Folge) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków Kategoria:Odcinki